


Однажды в Кересе

by fandom AnK 2020 (fandomAnK2020)



Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [20]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: BJD Cosplay, Bjd, Doll cosplay, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAnK2020/pseuds/fandom%20AnK%202020
Summary: Нападать на Катце опасно для вашей жизни.Фотосет (7 фото).
Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871815
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Челлендж





	Однажды в Кересе




End file.
